


The Stark Mafia

by awest000000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers: Born in 1887, lost his father to the Great War and is a veteran himself. Four years ago, he lost his best friend to who became the man he hated most - Tony Stark. Can he throw that bastard in jail for what he did?</p><p>Tony Stark: Born in 1885, his mother was killed in the Great War while tending to the wounded. After she was killed, his father started and led the Stark Mafia. When his father was killed in a gang fight, Tony takes over. Will he able to save himself and stay free?</p><p>A story of lies and betrayal, truths and revelations, and an unlikely romance that blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stark Mafia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/gifts).



> I'm so so so so so sorry this is late! I already explained to you what happened, but I feel so horrible! At least it's only one day right? I know that doesn't excuse it but I'm now posting it!
> 
> One quick thing: Chris is Steve and Steve is Chris. They are literally the same person. I realized as I was writing it might be a bit confusing, but they are the same person. You'll know what I mean when you're reading it. 
> 
> I hope this is what you had in mind when you said a mob AU. The first thing that popped into my mind was '1920s' 'Prohibition' and 'undercover cop.' I spent like four days researching everything so pretty much everything is legit. I even researched whether they had lube at that time. I hope you enjoy!

“Jarvis!” the boss called for his consigliere.

A few moments later, a man in a gray tailored suit strolled in. “Yes, Master Stark?” he inquired with his British accent.

“Has the most recent shipment come in yet or do I need to go have someone ransack the poor bastard’s warehouse?”

Jarvis shook his head and responded, “No need for that, sir. It has arrived and is sitting in the storage room.”

“Good. Have our bootleggers suited up and delivered it yet?” Stark asked.

“No sir, but I’ll order them right away to get started.”

He nodded his head and pulled off his fedora to look at Jarvis. “I want Pepper and Natalie on the job. Have Barton be their escort. That shipment needed to be sold a week ago. Get it done.”

With a bow, Jarvis turned on his heel and exited the room, hollering for the people mentioned.

Tony Stark. He was the boss of the largest mafia in New York. He took over after his father, Howard Stark, died in a mob fight. Tony pulled out a gold pocket watch and took note of the time. He had a meeting with a supplier soon so he stood up from, what he liked to call, his ‘throne.’

He dusted off his dark, pinstriped suit and pulled on his trench coat that was hanging on a hook on the wall. He checked his Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver, making sure it was fully loaded and ready to go. Placing the fedora back on his head, he strolled out to meet with Chris Evans.

_**One Week Earlier**_

“Steve?” the red-headed woman named Natasha asked after poking her head into his office.

He glanced up from his papers and responded, “Yes?”

She opened the door all the way and let herself in. She settled into a plush chair across the room from him and sighed. “These are nice. Have they always been here, or am I just now noticing?”

Steve set his pen down and took off his reading glasses. “Natasha, do you need something?”

Smirking, she nodded and leaned toward him. “Director Fury has a job lined out for you.”

“ _Me_? Both of you know I don’t do field work anymore.”

“I thought you would say that. I’m here to brief you on it.” Her gaze softened and she murmured, “Steve, that was four years ago. You were our best soldier. You need to get back out there.”

He ran a shaky hand through his hair, completely mussing his neat, cleanly parted hair. “Alright, I’ll listen to what you have to say but I make no guarantees that I’ll take it.”

They’ve tried to have him take several jobs throughout the years but he declined all of them. He couldn’t do it. Not since _it_ happened. God, the train was moving so fast. He couldn’t catch him and it was one of _Stark’s_ men that did it.

He shook his head to rid himself of the memories and concentrated on Natasha. “You’re going to be an undercover dealer. We have the product already packaged and ready to go. All we need is for you to accept the mission.”

“What would I be dealing?” Steve mused.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “It’s prohibition, Steve. What do you think you’ll be dealing?”

He nodded and asked, “Who would I be busting?”

Her slight hesitation didn’t go unnoticed by him, but before he had the chance to dwell on it, she was telling him.

It felt like his veins froze. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. “Tony Stark.”

“Natasha,” he coughed, “you know if I ever saw him, I’d kill him the moment I could lay my hands on him.”

She shook her head and said, “No, you wouldn’t. You would wait and make sure he gets arrested. No matter how much you hate him Steve, you’ll do your job first and foremost.”

He was silent, staring down at his desk. Well, she wasn’t wrong. But could he really do this? They killed Bucky. Steve would never be over that. Hell, he’s never even seen the guy and he hates his guts. But a chance to ruin him? A chance to make sure he’s thrown in jail and never sees the light of day again? A chance to avenge Bucky?

Steve looked up at Natasha with a fire in his blue eyes. “Tell Fury I accept the mission.”

She smirked and responded, “You have to do that yourself. He has to give you the full details anyway. I’ll accompany you.”

He quickly stood and offered his elbow. She took it and led the way to Director Fury’s office. The man was clad in a completely black suit and had an eye patch over one eye.

He watched them walk in and pointed to the seats in front of his desk. After sitting down, Fury glanced at Natasha. “Good job, Romanov. Rogers, I take it you’re accepting the job?”

He nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. You’ll need to know a few things.” As he droned on about the assignment, Steve made sure he paid rapt attention. It would take place in one week, the meeting would be held in an abandoned warehouse, and Steve would ask to join Stark’s gang. Steve Rogers was also given a new identity.

Chris Evans.

***

They heard the car pull up and Steve’s eyes narrowed. His partner, Sam Wilson, noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, Steve. You know it’ll be worth it when this is all over.”

He nodded and Sam withdrew his hand. They heard footsteps echoing and soon, a rather short man appeared. He strolled up to the pair and glanced at both of them. “Is one of you Chris Evans?”

The tall blonde nodded and stepped forward. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stark,” he greeted as he held out his hand.

Tony took it and replied, “Please, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father.”

They stared each other in the eye and Steve dropped his hand in embarrassment when he realized they were still holding them. “Okay, then, Tony. I’m Chris Evans. This is my partner, Anthony Mackie.”

Tony glanced at the dark skinned man briefly before focusing back on Steve. “So I hear you have some very promising merchandise for me to look at?”

Nodding, the two men led the gangster over to the crates of liquor. Tony pulled out a bottle and looked it over. After cracking it open, he took a long swallow. He nodded and turned to them. “This is fantastic. Where did you get it?”

Steve clapped Sam on the back and responded, “Anthony made it. He has a still up in Montana.”

“A still you say? And all the way up in Montana?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sam nodded. “I’m helping Chris out for a bit. He needs money since his mom—.”

“Anthony!” Steve/Chris hissed. When he looked at him, he shook his head minutely.

“His mom what?” Tony pressed. What could he say? He was intrigued.

Chris sighed and turned to him. “My mom needs money. She lives alone in Brooklyn since I’m here to live closer.”

“Closer to what, may I ask?”

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Chris admitted, “I was hoping to join your gang. I want to become a Mark.”

Tony raised an incredulous eyebrow. “You want to become an Iron Man?” After Steve – ahem, Chris – nodded, Tony continued. “Why doesn’t your mom live with your dad? Divorce?”

“My dad died eight years ago in the Great War. I myself am a veteran.”

 _Oh,_ Tony thought. _The kid’s been through a lot, then._

Nodding, he decided to give him a break. “Sure, you can be a Mark.” Before Chris could say anything, he said, “On one condition. You have to sell this product by Friday. All of it.”

They looked at the crates and Steve realized how hard that would be. “Sir, that’s almost one hundred bottles. I can’t get that done in two days.”

“I usually only give my men one day to sell it all. You’re lucky I like you. You’ll charge $50 a bottle and I want my money by Saturday morning at seven o’clock.”

“$50? That’s outrageous! Who would even pay that?!” Steve exclaimed.

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled out his pocket watch. “I will be doubling my money. They will be getting a fine bottle of whiskey. Everybody wins.” After snapping the watch shut and placing it back in his pocket, he looked back to the secret agents. “Seven a.m. Saturday morning, Chris.”

He sent him a helpless look that translated to _How in the hell is this possible._

Tony sighed and rubbed his eye. “Look, kid. You have what people call ‘sex appeal.’ It will be a lot easier than you think selling all this. Put you and your body out there, and you’ll find that it will be easy.” With that, the short man turned and left.

Steve turned to Sam and whispered, “I’m so screwed.”

***

_Friday afternoon – 2:00 p.m._

God, Steve was exhausted. He plopped down on a nearby bench and felt the inside of his too-large trench coat. He only had to sell three more bottles. He found that there were plenty of people to buy once he found the right alley. He pushed himself to sell quickly, wanting to get it done and over with.

After catching his breath, he got back up and sauntered toward a saloon that declared to be alcohol-free. He sat in the back and pulled his fedora farther down over his face. Steve slung his coat off and over the chair, showing off the too tight shirt and his muscles. He pulled out a bottle and simply held it in his lap.

A few ladies glanced at him and giggled. He caught one of their eyes and winked. God, he felt stupid doing that. But at least it worked. She got up and moseyed over, sitting down next to him.

“What do you have there?” she asked, glancing at the bottle.

He smiled and draped his arm over the back her chair and leaned closer. “Just somethin’ that’ll make you feel good. A fine bottle of whiskey.”

She raised an eyebrow and reached into her purse. “How much would it cost?”

“Oh not much. It’s only fifty dollars.”

“Fifty dollars? That is ridiculous!” she exclaimed.

 _Tell me about it._ He thought. Instead, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, “Maybe, but its some damn fine whiskey. Almost as fine as you are.”

A shiver ran up her spine and she nodded. “Well, aren’t you a charmer? I’ll take it.” She reached into her purse and pulled out a crisp bill. They traded, and once Steve pocketed the money, he stood up.

“Thank you for your business ma’am.” She looked shocked that he was leaving. After tipping his hat, he made his way outside. Two more to sell.

It turns out that his ‘sex appeal’ worked on men as well. Not that it bothered him; Steve was bisexual.

He sold the last two before 5 o’clock. He felt accomplished. After checking to make sure he had all the money, he decided to pay Tony an early visit.

***

“Bruce! Come here, I need your help!” Tony yelled.

A small man with curly hair and glasses came scurrying in and stopped beside him. “Yes, Tony?”

“Find out what you can about Chris Evans. Something makes me not trust him.”

“The new Mark? Why wouldn’t you trust him? He seems like a nice guy.”

Tony shook his head and stroked his goatee thoughtfully. “I overheard him the other day talking to his partner. His partner called him ‘Steve,’ not Chris. I’m having suspicions.”

“Are you sure it’s not just a nick name?” Bruce questioned.

“Why would someone named Chris have Steve as a nick name?” Tony quipped.

Bruce flinched and responded, “I suppose you’re right. I’ll go check the records and go to the library. I should be able to tell you by the end of the day.”

Tony nodded and waved him away. He continued to ponder this for almost an hour, coming up with ridiculous conclusions, until Jarvis popped his head in.

“Sir, there is a Chris Evans here to see you. Shall I let him in?”

“Yeah, let him in. I need to talk to him anyway.” The tall, handsome blond ambled in and stopped in front of Tony, who was on his ‘throne.’ “Hello, Chris. Is there a reason you’re here to see me early?”

In response, he pulled out a large stack of money with a rubber band tied around it. “Your money.”

Tony shot up and went to him. “You sold all of it already? How?”

Shrugging, he said, “Turns out I have a way with the ladies – and men.”

Tony’s eyes flickered up to Chris’s then back to the money. “Men, you say? That doesn’t bother you?”

He could feel Chris stiffen beside him. “No, sir, it doesn’t. I am bisexual after all.”

He nodded and looked up at Chris’s face. “It’s a good thing you aren’t homophobic then. Then we would have a problem.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m gay, Chris. Not many people know, and not many people will find out, you hear?”

Chris gave a nod and breathed, “As long as they don’t find out about me.”

Tony raised his right hand and swore, “You have my word.”

They chuckled softly and Tony then realized how close they were. He could feel Chris’s breath on his ear. He rather liked it, so he didn’t say anything. Of course, it was then that Chris noticed and took a step back.

“I apologize for—,” he began, but Tony waved it off.

“Don’t worry, it was no big deal. Would you like to have a seat?” Chris nodded and pulled a chair closer to the desk that was in front of the ‘throne.’ Tony began to count the money, and Steve began to talk.

After he finished counting, Tony began to input information into the conversation. Chris was very vague about his past, which pricked Tony’s curiosity, but he said nothing about it. Tony, however, put it all out there. He – for some reason – wanted Chris to trust him.

Tony’s mother was a nurse in the Great War, and was killed when attending to the wounded. Howard, Tony’s father, took up the mafia after Maria died, dragging Tony in with him. So after Howard died seven years ago, Tony, at the age of 25, took over Stark Mafia with Obadiah Stane as his partner, since he was Howard’s partner as well.

“I found out about Chris, Tony. It turns out –.” Bruce stopped the moment he entered the room, his eyes narrowing in on the two hunched over the desk. Chris quickly straightened up and cleared his throat.

Tony merely leaned back in his throne and said, “Chris, if you could excuse us. We have some business to talk about.”

The blond’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and asked, “What about me?”

“Nothing!” Tony quickly reassured him. “Just a, uh, background check! I perform them on all new Marks.”

Bruce sighed internally. Tony was such a bad liar. Chris looked skeptic, but took his leave anyway. Before he was completely out the door, Tony called out to him, “See me in the morning for more information about you officially becoming a Mark.”

Chris turned and smiled at him before walking out the door. Tony gave his attention to Bruce after he was gone. “Seriously, Banner? You realize he heard everything you had to say.”

“I didn’t think he would be here!” Bruce quickly defended.

Tony massaged his temples and replied, “Alright, whatever, just tell me what you found out about him.”

“Chris Evans is not a real person.”

Tony waited for more but that’s all Bruce said. “And? What else?”

“That’s it. There has only been three Chris Evans that have lived in the here and in the surrounding cities. Two of them were black and the other had dark brown hair and green eyes.” Tony was getting visibly upset, so Bruce hurried to say his next piece of information. “But I looked up some local Steve’s. I’ll have you know that’s why I was gone for as long as I was.”

Tony tried to wait patiently as Bruce gathered his thoughts, but he finally snapped, “Well? I haven’t got all day! Who is he?”

He swallowed nervously. “From all the evidence I gathered from the historical files and family trees, I think his name is Steve Rogers.” Pausing, Bruce pulled out a folder from his trench coat. He handed it over to Tony and continued, “It says that he was a veteran of the Great War, and his father was killed in action. He lived in Brooklyn with his mother before moving here to Manhattan and began working at S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Tony flipped through all the pages in the folder. All the pictures looked just like him. Tall, handsome, and blond. He tossed the information down on his desk and rubbed his eyes. “This man I’m trying to help is an undercover cop trying to bust me. Fuck my life.”

Bruce frowned and murmured, “I’m sorry, Tony. I could see you were really starting to like him.”

Tony shook his head. “It’s okay, Bruce. It’s not your fault. I think… I think I’m going to toy with him.”

“What do you mean?” he asked warily.

“I mean, I’m going to try to make him confess who he really is. I’m going to find out everything there is to know about Steve Rogers.”

_The Next Day_

Steve arrived at Tony’s office at around noon. He was led inside by Jarvis and was greeted by a large crowd. Tony looked up, saw him, and smiled, beckoning him over.

“Chris! We’re about to get started with your induction. Jarvis and Thor will help you get ready for it.”

A large, muscled man with blond hair walked to him and joined Chris and Jarvis. “Hello, Chris, Son of Evans! It brings me great pleasure to be the one to help with your induction!”

Steve smiled and turned to Jarvis. “What am I supposed to do?”

In his British accent, Jarvis calmly explained the ritual. “You will draw blood by pricking your finger and allow it to drip on a card with a saint on it that Thor will present to you. It will then be set on fire on those rocks.” Steve glanced up and saw a small arrangement of stones on the table. “Thor will state what it means, and then you will take the oath, which Tony will have you repeat after him. Finally, you will be told the rules, which if you don’t obey, you will be killed.”

Steve cringed internally at what that meant. As soon as Tony was busted, Steve would have to watch his back for mob members. However, he nodded along and agreed to it. “Okay, is there anything special I have to do?”

That was when Tony draped an arm around him – as best as he could, since he was a great deal shorter than Steve – and said, “Nope. Just sit there and look pretty. Are you all finished? It’s five to noon so we should get started soon.”

Jarvis nodded and Thor let out a booming laugh. “Let’s get this show on the road, then.”

Steve was led over to the table and was instructed to sit down. After he did, Thor came up to him and sat a gun and knife down in front of him. He placed a card with a holy figure in between them and held out his hand. In his other hand, he held a small needle.

Steve slowly placed his hand in Thor’s and made sure he kept a straight face while he drew the blood. Steve brought his hand over the card and allowed the blood to drip onto it. Thor gently picked it up and placed it on the small stones and struck a match. “This blood means that we are now one Family. You live by the gun and the knife and you die by the gun and the knife.

“There are six rules you must follow. The first: omertà is the oath or ‘code of silence;’ never talk to the authorities. The second: you are not allowed to talk about the business to non-members. The third: if a family member is killed by another member no one can commit murder (in revenge) unless Tony gives permission. Fourth: no fighting among members – from fist fights to knife fights. Fifth: contribute – every month, members must pay the boss; also giving the boss a cut on any side deals. And finally, the sixth: you are not allowed to commit adultery with another member’s spouse or partner. Breaking any of these can be repaid with death.”

With that being said, Thor had the flames lick at the card until it was entirely engulfed, then stood back. While it burned, Tony stepped in front of Steve and for once, looked extremely serious.

“Chris Evans, repeat after me. ‘As burns this saint, so will burn my soul. I enter alive and I will have to get out dead.’

“As burns this saint, so will burn my soul. I enter alive and I will have to get out dead.”

“’Should I disobey the rules, my flesh will burn like this saint.’”

“Should I disobey the rules, my flesh will burn like this saint,” Steve finished.

Tony placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders and leaned forward. Steve’s eyes bugged out and he blushed furiously. Tony placed a kiss on both of Steve’s cheeks, lingering just a bit.

When he pulled away, Tony gave him a huge grin. “Congratulations, Chris! You’re officially part of the family!”

Thor happily slapped his back and Bruce gave him a timid smile. Steve looked around the room and saw other somewhat familiar faced but he didn’t know their names. Except for… Natasha?

“Natasha, what are you doing here?” Steve asked.

He could see her flinch slightly and her neck craned towards him. “Me? My name is Natalie. Natalie Rushman.”

Steve’s eyes widened. That was her ‘on the job’ name. “Oh, you just look like this girl I know. Someone I grew up with I think.”

Her eyes flashed in warning and she turned back to her conversation with another red head and a man clad in black and purple with a bow. Steve looked back at the table and saw the flames were dying out. Thor and Bruce were talking with another young man with slicked back black hair dressed in green. Tony sauntered up and threw an arm around Steve’s shoulders.

“So, Steve, how are things?” he asked.

He shrugged and was about to respond when he finally registered what was said. He swallowed thickly and replied with his own question, “Who’s Steve?”

Tony kept the grin on his face and actually laughed a little. “Don’t play dumb with me. I know exactly who you are and I can’t say I’m too pleased to know this.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Steve asked quietly.

The short man shook his head. “No, of course not. Even though you have already broken the rules, I couldn’t bring myself to kill you. Or to have someone kill you for that matter. No… I’m curious as to why _you_ were the one that was sent to bust me.”

“What are you talking about?” Steve inquired.

“Let’s go somewhere private and talk about this, shall we?” Without waiting for an answer, Tony was up and walking out. Steve shook his head and quickly followed him.

Tony led down several hallways and through what seemed to be a tunnel until they reached a wooden door. When he opened it and allowed Steve inside, he saw that it was a bedroom.

There was a luxurious couch settled in front of a window with a glass coffee table in front of it. Off to the side was a beautiful mahogany canopy bed with red and gold sheets. There was even a bar on the other side of the room, which was where Tony was at the moment. “I could go for a drink, how about you?”

Steve nodded, even though he had such a high tolerance and it wouldn’t do anything for him. Tony poured them each a glass of whiskey and sat down on the couch, patting it in order to tell Steve to sit down.

He slowly positioned himself next the dark haired man and took the drink that was offered. He tasted it, surprised at how good it was. “This is the whiskey you’re buddy made from the still in Montana. Although, I’m assuming he doesn’t actually have a still in Montana, does he?”

Steve slowly shook his head. “No, Sam is an agent like me.”

Tony simply nodded, sipping the whiskey slowly while examining him. “So, where did you get it?”

Steve rubbed the side of his neck and muttered, “It was in a storage room we busted. We saved it for this.”

Tony watched him carefully, thinking about how to word his next question. “Remember the other day, when we were talking and Bruce came in?” After he got an affirmative nod, he continued, “He told me some things he found out about you. How you worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., your real name, and all that jazz.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair and asked, “How did you even get the idea that I could be a spy?”

“Oh, Steve, you need to learn to lower your voice when speaking with your partner.”

“You overheard us talking? You heard him call me Steve,” he said faintly.

“Yep, so I had Bruce do some digging around for me. Then I talked to Natasha. She knew quite a bit.”

Steve’s head snapped up. “You know about Natasha?”

“Pffft, oh yeah. Once I figured her out, I gave her the option of staying and quitting S.H.I.E.L.D., or staying and spying on them, or to be put to death. It turns out she’s rather fond of Clint. I think they’re dating, but they won’t tell me. Whatever.”

“Are you serious? So Natasha has been spying on S.H.I.E.L.D.? Why didn’t she just quit?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. She said she had red in her ledger and that she needed to wipe it out.” When Steve gave him a questioning look, Tony explained further, “She felt bad about someone’s death, so she stayed to make sure someone would be okay. Well, that was three and a half years ago. Perhaps you know who it is?”

Steve refused to reply. He just stared at the drink in his hand, trying to overcome the sudden rage he was feeling. Tony sighed and kept going. “Anyway, I went to her and talked about you. This is the first time working the field for four years. I want to know why. Why would you start back trying to bust _me_?”

“Because you killed him,” Steve barked out.

Tony leaned away from him, shocked. “I’ve never killed a man in my life, Steve. I may be a lot of things, but a murderer isn’t one of them.”

Steve shook his head. “ _You_ didn’t kill him, per se. Your men did. They shot at us and he fell off the train. I couldn’t catch him.”

After a few tense moments of silence, Tony let out a bark of a laugh. Steve looked up at him with fury in his eyes. “Steve, that wasn’t my men. I don’t ship things by train. I have my men go pick it up themselves and bring it back.”

“No, it was your men. They had the blue circle on their chests. They were part of the Stark Mafia,” Steve explained.

“Where was this train going and coming from?” Tony questioned.

“It was coming back to New York from Canada.”

Tony shook his head and replied, “I don’t deal out of country. It wasn’t me.”

“Tony, your partner was there. What’s his name? He’s tall, kinda fat, and bald with a white beard?”

“ _Obadiah?_ ” Tony asked incredulously.

Steve cocked his head and asked, “Is his last name Stane?” Tony nodded. “Then, yes that’s him. I heard them yelling, ‘Stane! Stane!’ so I assumed that was a last name.”

“He’s been dealing behind my back?!” Tony exclaimed. “When was this? I need the exact date.”

“It was April 20, 1922. Why?”

Tony simply got up off the couch and walked over to his bed. He knelt down, and Steve _did not_ stare at his ass. He pulled out a box and brought it back over to the couch. After digging through it for what seemed like hours, he pulled out a folder marked ‘April 1922.’ He flipped it open and glanced at each of the pages. Once he got to the 20th, he shook his head. “No, the only deal I made then or around then was a crate of champagne coming from Maryland.”

 “So you had no idea that they killed Bucky? I came to bust you for no reason?”

Tony shook his head. “You can still help me. We can bust Obadiah.”

“Tony, you do realize that right now, you should be in handcuffs, right?”

He sent him a sly grin and a wink before saying, “Kinky, Rogers. I like it.”

Steve’s entire face went red and he shook his, stuttering out about how that’s not what he meant. Tony laughed and waved it off. “What if I made him the boss of the mafia? I wouldn’t be in control of any of the deals, and you will be able to arrest him, not me.”

“But I still have evidence that you’ve made illegal deals. I would still have to arrest you,” Steve muttered.

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Why don’t you do it now?”

“What?”

“Arrest me. There’s no one here to stop you. Just get it over with,” Tony calmly explained.

Steve ran his hand through his hair again – it was a nervous trait of his. “Tony… I don’t think I could.”

“Why not?” he asked genuinely confused.

 “Well, I just – I just can’t do it. I know you better now. I know you only took over because of your dad. I understand that you don’t like doing this. I fell—” He caught himself just in time.

“You fell? What do you mean?” Tony gently probed.

“Nothing. It’s nothing. We need to come up with something to get Obadiah.”

_That smooth bastard. Changing the subject like that._

They unconsciously shifted closer together, their knees touching. They discussed different strategies, but each one they came up with had too many flaws. Tony was casually throwing something out there about Steve pulling a gun out and pointing it at Obadiah’s head when it came to him.

“Tony, I’ve got it. Okay, you’re going to confront him about what happened. As soon as he confesses, I’m going to come up quietly behind him and press a gun to his head. Then I’ll say he’s under arrest for first-degree murder and the illegal trafficking of alcohol. Then I pull out my badge and handcuff him. Simple as that!”

He nodded along, considering every angle of it. It wasn’t too bad of a plan. “That makes it easier since I won’t have to have him killed. But what about me? You can’t just arrest him and let me go.”

Steve sighed, “I guess that’s true. Unless… what if you weren’t there when my back up got there? I could say you got away. You go into hiding for a month or two, and then they’ll send someone else to bust you, since I’ll have failed.”

“Steve… if you don’t bust me… will that cost you your job?” Tony asked quietly, peeking up at him from under his lashes.

His first instinct was to say no, of course not but the more he thought about it, the more likely it became. He shook his head and said, “It doesn’t matter. If we get Obadiah arrested, my revenge will be done. I’ll have thrown the poor bastard who killed Bucky into the slammer. That’s my goal here.”

Tony gave him a dubious look. “Okay, well how are we going to do it?”

They spent the rest of the night talking and discussing strategies and then some.

_Two Weeks Later_

Tony nodded to Steve then watched him disappear. He pulled out his watch and waited ten, agonizingly slow minutes. Then, he put the plan into action and called Obadiah in. When he came in, he sauntered up to Tony and stood in front of him with his arms crossed.

“Hello, Tony. You said you needed to speak with me?” Obadiah asked.

“Yes, I do. Why don’t we go outside?” Tony led him out and toward the alley near the headquarters. He came to a stop and turned around to face Obadiah. “I know what you’ve done and what you’re doing.”

Obadiah slipped his hands into his pocket and leaned against the wall. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Obadiah. I know that you’ve been buying and selling behind my back. I just want to know what it was.”

“Now, why would you think that?” When Tony didn’t respond, Obadiah sighed. “It was that Rogers kid wasn’t it? Damn it. I knew the moment I saw him that this wouldn’t end well.”

Tony frowned and crossed his arms as well. “What have you been doing? What are you double dealing behind my back?”

“Watered down alcohol.” Before Tony could begin to yell, Obadiah silenced him. “It was because you weren’t making enough money. You’re too stuck up and self-righteous. Who cares about the quality when you’re not the one drinking it?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Obadiah, that’s how we lose customers and gain enemies. You know my dad was killed in a gang fight, but do you know why he was killed?”

He scoffed and said, “Because he had no sense of self-preservation and was horrible when it came to defending himself.”

He shook his head and said, “No, it wasn’t. I was in the car watching it. His bodyguards tried to fight them off. My dad grabbed gun and shot every son of a bitch that attacked him. But he couldn’t kill all of them and when that guy put his gun against my dad’s head… we all knew he was a goner. He didn’t die because he couldn’t protect himself. He died because they wanted revenge for selling shitty watered down whiskey. That’s why we don’t deal it.”

“Tony, you have to take risks. If you don’t then this mob will never advance.”

The short man rolled his eyes. “So, you do admit to buying and selling watered down alcohol? And from _Canada?_ ”

“Yes, I admit it. What are you going to do about it? It’s not like you can arrest me,” he sneered.

A cool, metal handcuff clamped around one of Obadiah’s wrists, and before he could begin to struggle or fight, the next was secured as well. “You’re right, he can’t; but I can.” Obadiah turned around and was about to kick him when a gun was pressed to his temple. “Do not make me pull this trigger. Back up is already on its way.” Steve glanced up and saw Tony still standing there. “Tony, you need to leave. If you’re here, then they’ll arrest you too.”

He nodded and came toward them. “I know, but I can’t leave without something. I probably won’t be seeing you for a while, so I figured I’d have to do this now.”

Before Steve could question what he had to do, Tony was grabbing his collar and yanking him down. One hand slid into his hair and the other wrapped around the back of his neck. Tony pressed his lips to Steve’s soft, slightly chapped ones.

By the time he registered what was going on, Tony had pulled away and stepped back. “I’ll see you around Agent Rogers.” And with that, Tony spun on his heel and left the alley. A few minutes later, the alley filled with agents in suits and holding guns. Fury walked up to Steve after Sam and Phil took Obadiah away.

“Where’s Stark?” he asked nonchalantly.

“He got away, sir. But I’ve managed to capture his partner and I have a recording of him admitting to dealing.”

“It’s good you got evidence. We can’t hold him without that. We’ll just have to send you out another time to bust Stark.”

Steve hesitated before saying, “Actually sir, I don’t believe I’ll be taking the field again. It seems I prefer paperwork instead.”

Surprise bloomed on Fury’s face but he quickly regained his angry expression. “As you wish, Rogers, although you will be taking the next week off, paid.”

It was Steve’s turn to be shocked. “Are you sure, sir?”

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have offered it. Now, get home and rest up. I’ll want a full report on what happened.”

He nodded and said, “Yes, sir. You’ll have the full debriefing next Monday morning.”

Fury nodded and spun around, twirling his long black coat behind him. Steve looked down the alley and saw a fedora lying in the middle of the ground. He picked it up and saw it had _Stark_ sewing on the inside of it. There was also an envelope inside. It was addressed to him but said not to open it until he got home. So, he tucked the envelope in his jacket and placed the fedora on his head.

Saying goodbye to Sam and Phil, he started down the road toward his apartment building. It was a good four blocks away, but it gave him time to think. Would he ever be able to see Tony again? If he did, how long would it be? Steve had told Tony to go into hiding for a month or two, but was that really a good idea? Now he wouldn’t ever be able to see him.

He was glad to see the tall dark brown building down the street. He got to it and walked in. He lived on the second floor, so he only had to go up two flights of stairs. He reached his door – number 219 – and jammed his key into the lock. He pushed the door open and took the key out before throwing his coat onto the couch after taking the envelope.

Steve decided to go into his bedroom to open it, so that’s what he did. He sat down on the bed and slipped his finger under the edge of the paper. Steve slid his finger along the sealed part and opened it up. There was a paper inside. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It read:

_Steve,_

_You’re probably wondering what’s going on. Well, I decided to go ahead and take your advice of hiding for a few months. By the time you’re reading this, I’ll most likely be on a plane away from here. I can’t tell you where I’m going in case someone finds this. I don’t know when I’ll be back, but you’ll be the first one to know._

_As of today, the Stark Mafia is no longer together. I have used my connections and got everyone involved a job. I have enough money to last me the rest of my life and then some. I will be living modestly from now on, and hopefully I’ll be able to settle down somewhere nice and quiet with someone._

_I miss you already and I’m already counting the days until I arrive back to New York. I know it’ll be a guessing game for you as to when I get back, but trust me; it’ll be harder for me than you. You can go out and live your life every day, while I’m stuck inside hiding out. You have my love with you and when I’m home, I’ll expect to get it back._

_Yours,_

_Tony Stark_

Steve swallowed heavily. He was already gone? But he didn’t even get to say goodbye. How was he supposed to wait months for Tony to return? There was no way he could do it. Steve lied back on his bed stretched out. He supposed the first thing he could do to make time pass was to sleep.

_Two Months and Three Weeks Later_

Steve was at work, reviewing a report from a recent bust on a ship in the harbor, when Natasha came in. “Hey, Steve, what are you doing?”

He startled and glanced up. “Jesus, Nat, warn a guy. I’m reading a report. Why?”

She shrugged and said, “Oh, I don’t know. It’s just that it’s almost nine o’ clock at night and you’re still here.” He frowned and looked down at his desk, embarrassed. She sighed quietly and came up next to him. She squatted down and looked up at him. “Steve, I’m worried about you. You’ve been working too hard ever since you came back. What’s wrong?”

He shook his head and shuffled his papers. “Nothing, Natasha. Trust me, I’m fine. In fact, I was just about to get ready to go.”

“Steve—,” she started.

“Natasha, I’m fine, okay? I’m packing up to go home right now. I promise tomorrow I’ll leave at six like I’m supposed to, okay?”

She sighed again and shook her head. “Okay, fine, just don’t overdo it, okay? And….”

“And? What?”

“When you get home, don’t shoot anyone.” After saying that, she turned and disappeared.

“Why would I…?” he wondered aloud, before shaking his head and finishing up. He didn’t live too far from S.H.I.E.L.D. so it didn’t take long to get home.

He flipped on the lights and hung up his coat and hat before removing his shoes. He placed his gun on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, when he stopped.

“What the hell? Who are you?” he asked. Why was there someone sitting at his table? The man got up and turned around to face him. Steve’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. “T-tony?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s me. I’ve uh, I’ve missed you, Steve.”

The moment the words left Tony’s mouth, Steve was coming forward and pulling him into a hug. “I missed you too. I can’t believe you left without saying goodbye!”

“I did! Do you not remember the kiss? I thought it was pretty good, if I do say so myself,” he bragged.

Steve pulled back slightly to look at him. “Well, why don’t we try it again to see if it’ll be just as good?”

Tony grinned and pulled himself toward Steve’s lips. When they caught, Steve sighed happily. He missed him so much and now he could show him just how much. Tony was on his tip toes and Steve wasn’t having any of that. His hands traveled down Tony’s back and cupped his ass, squeezing lightly. A light moan escaped Tony’s lips and he pulled himself closer.

His hands went a bit lower and gripped the back of Tony’s thighs. He pulled him up, drawing a squawk of indignation out of him. Tony grabbed the back of Steve’s neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Tony pressed his lips back to the blond’s but this time, the kiss wasn’t chaste. It was hot and needing.

Tony licked his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Steve complied, opening his mouth with a sigh of content. Tony’s tongue explored all of the wet, hot cavern that was Steve’s mouth, and only retracted to catch his breath. When he pulled away, he whispered, “Bed?”

Steve merely nodded and took off to his bedroom while carrying his lover. He dumped Tony onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He began to unbutton Tony’s shirt, while Tony worked on Steve’s tie and shirt.

Steve pushed the shirt off of Tony and began to help unbutton his own. Once it was open, he shoved it off and began to work on Tony’s belt and Tony worked on his. Steve didn’t waste any time in pulling off Tony’s slacks and boxers along with his socks.

Tony shuddered when the cool air hit his erection and yanked Steve’s off as well. Tony pushed him onto his back and climbed onto his lap. He lined up their cocks and rolled his hips, pulling a groan from both of them. “Steve, I need you in me. Ah, god, please I need you!”

Steve moaned at the words and flipped them back over. He was about to spit on his fingers when Tony stopped him. “Wait, I have something for this.”

He reached down and grabbed his pants. He fished around in the pockets before pulling out a little bottle. “What is it?” Steve asked.

“KY jelly. I got it from a friend who’s a doctor. He said it felt great.”

Steve nodded and opened it up. It seemed okay so he dipped two fingers into it. He rubbed Tony’s hole lightly before slowly pressing in. He felt him shudder and Steve glanced up to watch him. Tony’s eyes were slightly glazed and watching him. His face was flushed red and sweaty and it made Steve’s chest feel tight with affection. When Tony began to move his hips, Steve kept going.

He pumped his finger in a few more times before adding another. Steve hooked and stretched his fingers, scissoring him open. Tony made soft noises and began to whimper. “Steve please, oh god, I need more. Please!”

Steve complied and after dipping another finger into the lube, added it along the others. Tony sighed and met Steve’s thrusts. “Steve, I’m ready, god just get in me. Oh, Steve, _please_.”

Tony’s words made him impossibly harder and he withdrew his fingers. He coated his dick in the lube and lined himself up with Tony’s pink puckered hole. Steve slowly pressed in, not wanting to hurt the man below him, but Tony wouldn’t have that.

“Steve, I have been waiting for this for almost three months. Now is not the time to be going slow.”

After him saying that, Steve groaned and snapped his hips forward. Tony’s hands gripped Steve’s hips and his nails dug into the flesh there. Steve rolled his hips before pulling out and slamming back in. He picked up a rhythm and moans filled the room.

“Oh my god, Steve yes. Harder, _harder_.”

“Tony, you’re so tight. I don’t know how long I can last.”

“Steve, oh yes, _right there._ ”

He shifted his hips a bit and thrusted in to hit the bundle of nerves that made Tony scream. He pounded it every other thrust, causing Tony to jolt and shudder each time. When Tony was getting close, he began to babble. “I’m so close Steve, I’m so close. Don’t stop.”

Steve reached down and gripped Tony’s neglected cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long after that for Tony to come. His hands flew up to grab Steve’s shoulders and his nails raked down Steve’s back. “St-Steve, I’m gonna…. I’m gonna come. Oh god, I’m gonna –.”

Tony threw his head back as he came in long, hot spurts across Steve’s chest. He let out a moan and stars burst across his vision. The feeling of Tony’s hole tightening around him threw Steve over the edge and he came deep inside the man below him. Steve’s back arched and a low guttural groan came from his throat.

When he was spent, he slowly pulled out of Tony and collapsed next to him. He reached down and fumbled for a shirt. When he found one, he cleaned himself and Tony up. After throwing it back down, Steve turned on his side and wrapped his arms around the short, dark haired man. “Tony?”

“Mmm?” was the response he got.

“Don’t ever leave again,” Steve muttered.

One of Tony’s eyes flickered open to look at him. “I won’t, Steve. I promise.”

He then nestled further into Steve’s arms, both of them content and happy.


End file.
